jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Alessi
|ja_kanji = アレッシー |engname = Alessy (Arcade) |namesake = N'Doul's Geb - Vol.6 "Shueisha Jump Remix Stardust Crusaders Edition" P132 The Secret of JOJO Characters (American pop duo) |stand = Sethan |age = 38Chapter 209: 'God Sethan' Alessi (5) - Alessi, 38, single, was punched into oblivion and can no longer fight. |birthday = 1950* |gender = Male |hair = Red Brown |eyes = Black Brown |occupation = Mercenary |affiliation = DIO Egypt 9 Glory Gods |status = Retired |mangadebut = |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game) |seiyuu = |voiceactor = TV Anime Jon Allen |colors = StardustCrusaders }} is a minor antagonist featured in Stardust Crusaders. This cowardly assassin is one of the Egypt 9 Glory Gods and attempts to assassinate Polnareff in Luxor as Mariah battles Joseph and Avdol. His Stand is Sethan, a rejuvenating shadow. Appearance Alessi is a man of short stature and height, depicted as little more than a foot taller than an average child, and dwarfed by the normal-sized Jotaro and Polnareff. His biggest hallmark is his bizarre hairstyle, which resembles a dust mop with decorative beads hung underneath. He wears a loose-fitting dress shirt that conceals his weapons of choice: an over-sized hatchet (engraved with the word 'Ax') and a suppressed pistol. Color Schemes | |T2=SFC Game | |T3=Heritage for the Future | |T4=Anime | }} Personality Alessi is a sadistic yet cowardly man who will only fight those who are weaker than him. He takes extreme pleasure in taunting and humiliating his opponents before finishing them off, and will exploit any underhanded method to gain an unfair advantage. Despite this cowardice, he has an odd sense of pride in his work and will go out of his way to take revenge on those who humiliate him, even if it leaves him vulnerable. The mercenary takes odd leaps of "logic" to rationalize his sadism and creepiness, which he seems to acknowledge and deny at the same time (employing what could be considered doublethink), claiming that "people who always say that they are weird aren't actually weird... So I'm not weird." His Stand Sethan is named after Set, the Egyptian God of Tornadoes and Storms. The fact that the Ancient Egyptians considered Set the embodiment of evil may have also played a role in the naming of the Stand of such a twisted and malicious personality. Abilities Alessi's Stand is Sethan, with which he is able to turn back the age of his targets. History Stardust Crusaders Alessi is hired by DIO to kill Jotaro Kujo and his friends. Alessi first appears bullying some children on the street, until he spots Polnareff alone. Sethan extends from Alessi like a shadow and catches Polnareff off guard, turning him and his Stand Silver Chariot into children. Alessi also turns a woman who became Polnareff's friend into a fetus, and he warns Polnareff that unless he is defeated quickly the woman will wither and die. In his younger state, Polnareff doesn't remember Jotaro or how to properly use his Stand and is nearly killed, but still manages to outsmart and wound Alessi, causing him to flee just as Jotaro steps in. The mercenary also manages to turn Jotaro into a child, confident in the fact Jotaro won't be able to summon his Stand in this state since he obtained it only recently. However, he is unaware that Jotaro was physically strong even as a child and so is caught off guard by several punches to the face and is knocked out cold. Alessi, upon waking up, finds his Stand power was deactivated, with teenager Jotaro and adult Polnareff standing triumphantly before him. He is then subjected to a combined barrage from Silver Chariot and Star Platinum and "punched into oblivion", not being capable of fighting anymore. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = * (glimpse) * * * * }} Video Games ''JoJo'' RPG (SFC) Alessi is one of the bosses fought by the heroes during the game. Unlike in the original manga, Alessi works in concert with Oingo and Boingo to ambush the Joestars and their companions. The Oingo Boingo brothers lead the Joestar Group into a library (after taking Iggy and confiscating the group's equipment) in which the group scatters to search the different aisles until Jotaro and Polnareff find themselves alone. Alessi turns Joseph, Avdol and Kakyoin into children offscreen, forcing Jotaro and Polnareff to fight him in a two vs. one boss battle. Heritage for the Future (PS1/DC/Arcade) Alessi plays the same role he did in the manga during Story Mode. He is an assassin hired by DIO to destroy Jotaro Kujo and his companions. Very little is offered in terms of his backstory, so his motivations and the potential reward for helping DIO are a mystery. During his storyline, he manages to defeat the protagonists, and he starts to believe that he is even more powerful than DIO himself. Alessi travels to DIO's mansion and kills Vanilla Ice and his vampire master. Alessi becomes the most powerful Stand Master in the world afterward and contemplates "who to torture next" in his ending. Strategy Alessi is characterized as a comic-relief character (such as Dan from the Street Fighter series) with his ridiculous animations and over the top attacks, but is, in fact, a powerful character. His active Stand possesses incredible range and can be extended even further by holding the Summon button down while calling it out. Its weakness, however: Alessi will not be able to attack aerially with it active since Sethan is a shadow, and cannot leave the ground. Alessi has two notable attacks, one of which uses his Stand Sethan to de-age his opponent. This is done by sending a 'wave' through Sethan while it is not Active, and reaching out and 'grabbing' with shadowy hands while Sethan is Active. His other attack allows Alessi to pull out his signature handgun and pelt his opponent with bullets from a distance, although it is aimed with a reticule that must be moved across the screen. Alessi is vulnerable during this time period. Alessi possesses three super techniques. The first causes him to dash forward a short distance and subject his opponent to a flurry of hits from Sethan, ending in them being de-aged. The second causes Sethan to rise from the ground vertically, (unblockable to opponents in the air) and repeatedly hit the foe until they are turned into the child. The final technique is the 'Tandem' mechanic of the game, which allows certain characters to pay one super gauge to attack and move much faster for a brief period of time. This can be combined with Alessi's other special or super techniques for devastating combos. Trivia *In Heritage for the Future, not everybody who is hit by Sethan becomes younger. Some characters turn into minor characters from the manga, such as Mariah who turns to the old woman that Joseph encounters in Egypt, or Chaka and Khan, who respectively turn into the young boy and the cow that Anubis possesses before sinking into the river. Joseph turns back to his younger self from Battle Tendency. if your opponent is playing as Young Joseph, he instead turns into an even younger child holding a Superman comic. Alessi can use his Stand even after being de-aged by another Alessi. **In the game, Alessi has the ability to quickly run away from his opponent as a nod to his cowardice yet possesses a very short dash towards them. When they're reverted to children, however, his dash towards them increases in speed. *When he chops through the door to the bedroom in which Polnareff is hiding, the shot resembles the famous "Heeeeeere's Johnny!" scene from The Shining. Gallery Manga= Alessichad.png|Alessi picks on the weak Alessi1.png|Alessi menaces Polnareff Alessiax.png|Alessi reveals his axe Alessi4.png|"Here I am, Polnareff!" Alessi3.png|Alessi destroys a teddy bear in a panic |-| Anime= Egypt 9 Glory Gods (Anime).png|All Egypt 9 Glory Gods on Anime 2016 Callender (September - October) Alessi Anime First Appearance.jpg|Alessi's first appearance in the anime Alessi card.png|Alessi and his Egypt 9 Glory Gods card Screenshot (307).png|Alessi menaces Polnareff Screenshot (309).png|Alessi reveals his axe Alessi Sethan summon.png|Summoning Sethan Screenshot (312).png|Alessi attempting to drown Polnareff Screenshot (298).png|"Here I am, Polnareff!" Screenshot (318).png|Kid Jotaro pummels Alessi |-| Other= AlessiHeritage.gif|Alessi's portrait from Heritage for the Future SpriteAlessi.gif|Alessi's sprite from Heritage for the Future AlessiwithStands.GIF|With Stand AlessiwithStands color01.GIF|Alessi with Stand's color 2 AlessiwithStands color02.GIF|Alessi with Stand's color 3 AlessiwithStands color03.GIF|Alessi with Stand's color 4 AlessiwithStands color04.GIF|Alessi with Stand's color 5 Alessisfc.png|Alessi attacks Jotaro and Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SFC Game)) Chara Heroes Stardust Crusaders Antagonists.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 3 Vol.3 References Site Navigation Category:Part 3 Characters Category:Egypt 9 Glory Gods Category:Stand Users Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Part 3 Antagonists Category:Agents of DIO Category:Retired Characters Category:Characters of Unknown Fate